


Flashes in My Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Deal wiv it '3', Enough About Tadashi, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gifted Hiro, He survived the fire, Hiro crushes on Jack, Major Character Injury, Multi, Older Tadashi, Physic Hiro, Tadashi is 21, Tadashi is alive - Freeform, Telekinesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares.</p><p>That's all Hiro got after Tadashi barely survive the fire incident. He got hospitalized. Only until his birthday did Tadashi wake. A disturbance in the ground caused an apocalypse. Of course, Hiro, Honey, Gogo, Fred, Baymax, Wasabi, Tadashi, Cass, survived, but to survive, where would they go for safety? It was spreading slowly. Hiro getting visions it would take three months before the earth ends itself. Hiro's friend, Jack Frost,  takes them to the north pole. Hiro, Jack, Tadashi and a stubborn viking they will need to find will have to team together to find three keys to stop the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes in My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Bah. So tired. Forgive me for a bad plot :P feel free to criticize.

The monitor beeped over and over.

Hiro sat in the bed next to his older brother's bed. He kept watching those lashes to flutter and open once again. He was turning fifteen and he wanted his older brother to be awake. That's all he wanted for his birthday. For his brother to awaken and smile once again. 

His eyes had bags from restless nights, nightmares and visions to scary to continue. He got used to days without food. His Aunt would have to drag him away, or force him to eat. The doctors were surprised he even made it this far. Today was that day Cass needed to get him back in school. The night Tadashi got burnt. He would've run in. But something stopped him in front of the building. Close, but not too close to die. It was already past the older Hamada's birthday. 22. Whoop Whoop.....

Hiro Sat in silence, not bothering to even get up and eat. Again. The monitor sped up a bit, perking him up as he snaps his neck to the bed, the body moving and groaning, gasping out and letting out A cry.

"Hey knucklehead......."

Hiro strongly kept himself from jumping on his brother but rushed to hug him, tears falling onto the gown. He looked into his eyes, the fire still rested in them. Like they were imprinted on them, but he didn't care. He felt the hand of his brother smooth his jumbled hair and hug him weakly. Putting his head on his chest, he heard the heartbeat of the inventor, once again. He stayed there for what seemed like hours, but he soon had to separate as they had to check on the older Hamada. 

Soon, Honey Lemon and the others rushed over hearing he was awake. Honey Lemon had a relationship with Tadashi, which Hiro disapproved, but didn't tell him because he seemed so happy. Honey busted through the door and checked over him, and kissing him over and over making Hiro cringe with disgust. Of course covered it quickly. Not quick enough for Gogo, who knew about his disgust for Honey and 'Dashi. He left the room, ignoring the small name call from the wounded man. He walked out of the room and the hospital.

He still remembers the fire that rested in the chocolate orbs of the one who kept him safe for years. Yet he had failed to return such a favor. "Hiro." Gogo's voice rang out behind him and he slumped his shoulders. "I don't feel like going in." "He's calling for you." "I'll go later." "He wants you now." "Later Gogo." "The boy who wanted his brother to wake for nearly a year, doesn't want to see his brother."

Hiro was getting agitated with her. "It's because of Honey isn't it?" The temperature dropped a bit as he frowned and balled his fist. "Leave her out of the question. I'm fine. Just not feeling well." The young Hamada turned off and walked slowly but speeding with every step, to get away from the disappointed biker.

Out in the distance he felt as if....he was being watched in a way. So he sped up his pace back to the cafe. Faster and faster until he broke into a full run, panting and whimpering as his nerves still got the feeling of being watched. His legs ached and chest heaved as he zoomed through crowds, but enough was enough as he ducked behind a trash can. Peeking every way to see his 'stalker' or if he's crazy.

Yeah. He's crazy. 

Shaking his head in frustration he continued on mentally noting that he had gone delusional over the past year. Just what he needed.

The nerve racking feeling came back and God was it agitating. Hiro was going to blow off at someone. He turned around to see a boy, around 17, pale gorgeous skin, beautiful blue crystals, snow white hair and a skinny frame. A blue hoodie, with frost at the ends, swirled in a unique pattern. Brown capris that had small ropes tied around the end, frost crawling at the tip. In his firm hand a Shepard staff had it's hold, frost also swirling. 

God above, he looked so hot. But then so cold! 

"Uhhh..."

"May I ask, why were you following me?" Hiro's glare softly but still firmly returned. The boy flashed a sparkling white smile. "Sorry to have scared ya pipsqueak." Oh, a nickname! So cute. "Haha. So funny. Who are you?" The white haired male took a bow to the black haired one playfully.

"The name is Jack Frost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop being a lazy butt. And write God dang it! Gosh. Writer's block is hard.


End file.
